Internal combustion engines can generate energy by harnessing combustion forces arising from the ignition of an air-fuel mixture. By igniting such a mixture within an at least substantially closed chamber, a combustion force can cause mechanical motion, which can then be transferred, used or transformed as power. A typical system can include linear motion of a piston and eventual rotation of a crankshaft via mechanical connection between the piston and the crankshaft.